His Love For Me
by AikoDarkSoul
Summary: How cruel, that the kanji on his head say’s ‘Love’, for he does not know how. Maybe he dug it in his forehead so he would not forget what it was, being it has left him. Oneshot GaaraxNaruto


Oneshot GaaraxNaruto

------

Silence, that was how he always was, that cold aloof-ness he surrounded himself with. He rarely spoke, and when he did, it was to be heeded. His word was law to everyone around him. No one apposes him, maybe that's why I crave him.

How cruel, that the kanji on his head say's 'Love', for he does not know how. Maybe he dug it in his forehead so he would not forget what it was, being it has left him. Love is something a demon cannot have, or that is what he believes.

His brother and sister fear him to a degree, and I will admit to fearing him a bit. But I stand up to my fears. Unlike those spineless beings who call themselves human.

Then again, I'm a demon too. Everyone fears what they can't explain, and I know this.

Is this why I love him?

I know he does not love, yet I love him, I crave him. This blood colored locks frame his pale face, those cold green eyes used to always make me want to reach out to him.

But now, I don't have too. He came to me the first time. How beautiful he was when he snuck into my room, his eye's searching.

Everyone seems to forget that somewhere deep inside him, he's still human. It is why he fears sleep.

He comes to my room like he does every night he comes to the village. It's become something normal, something I look forward too. I know he does not love me, but all I can do is love him.

He stands there, his clothing askew and revealing must more skin then the garb is supposed to. I know what he wants, so I will take no time in having him wait.

I push him to the bed, and straddle his waist. I am already half way undressed, only wearing my boxers. He groans, wanting more. He comes to me to be dominated, the one thing no one does to him, the one thing he lets no one do to him. All but me.

I lean down and take what is mine, claiming those soft lips. His eyes are shut, and he grinds his body onto my own. God he feels good. Just like always. He must have been thinking of this before it happened, because he takes no time in removing his cloths. There are spots where our kiss breaks, but I help him get out of it all.

I let him think he's got me, that he's in control, but like always, I am.

After a few seconds of his demanding arousal and our flesh touching flesh, I grind down on him. He gasps, those green eyes looking out into the distance. They're clouded over, full of lust.

I've trailed from kissing his lips to his neck, nibbling and licking here and there. I know he likes that. He also likes it when I bite him, hard. His moans gradually get louder as he demands to be taken.

But I wish to have my fun too. By now, we're both covered with a small shine of sweat, but I do not mind. It makes him even more beautiful.

I take him then, because it's what he's here for, and it's what he came to me for. He knows I understand, that no one can truly love the either of us. But I guess this is as close as I will get to true love with anyone. And this is the closest he will ever be to saying he loves me, when he yells out my name.

His breathing his labored, unlike in battle, where he's calm and cool. He shows emotion, the fact he's human with me. Instead of the demon everyone makes him out to be.

I grip him tightly to my chest, and hold him. He's bleeding from a cut I gave him on his shoulder. How clumsy of me. I lick the red liquid. It tastes like normal blood, nothing different.

How I wish he didn't have to hide, but I am glad he shows himself to me. We've been doing this for 3 years, and it's always like this. I will hold him till he's calm, and if I'm lucky, he will sleep. He does that now, clutched to my chest.

When I awaken in the morning, he will be gone. But I know he will return. And that is all I need. I do not want the world knowing of us, because this is special. This is between him and I.

This is his way of loving me.

-----

Done.

Love,

Aiko


End file.
